ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Knights
Space Knights is an animated TV series that follows the crew of the spaceship the Pterodactyl. The crew are members of an organization known as the Space Knights, who travel the universe taking down intergalactic criminals. Cast & Characters Main *Red (voiced by Steve Downes) is a the captain of the crew. He is seen as "the big man" by the rest of the team, due to the fact he knows how to make people inspired and can defeat almost anyone in one on one combat. *Violet (voiced by Tara Strong) is the doctor of the team, who is known to have a very sarcastic personality. She likes to make fun of the people they are fighting, and even sometimes her own teammates. *Orange (voiced by Dante Basco) is the newest member of the team. He is very bright eyed, and loves adventure. He is the pilot of the crew, and loves every second of it. *Green (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) is the scientist of the team. She is a very socially awkward and shy woman, who doesn't usually fight the enemy one on one, and prefers to find a way to beat them with her mind. *Pink (voiced by Troy Baker) is the scouter of the team. He is egotistical, overblows himself, and claims to be his own biggest fan. Despite this though, he still calms down during important fights. Recurring *Andro (voiced by Ron Perlman) is an antagonist in the series. He is usually shown to have a big temper and hates anything that has flesh with a burning passion. *Lady Aries (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is another antagonist in the series. She is usually very cool, calm and collected, but if she gets angry she turns in to a spiral of rage determined to wipe out everything. Episodes Season One #"Welcome to Pterodactyl": Orange is welcomed on to the spaceship the Pterodactyl, where he meets the captain Red, the doctor Violet, the scientist Green, and the scouter Pink. During an attack from the robot Andro Orange shows how good of a pilot he is, earning him a place on the team as the Pterodactyl's pilot. #"The Space Whale": Green finds out about a creature named the Space Whale and wants to find out more about it. The team decide to help her. Green finds out that many Space Whales have been hunted down, and she is very upset about this. However, she finds out why when the Space Whale tries to attack and eat the Pterodactyl, meaning they are very aggrestive. #"Lady Aries": The team land on a planet of aliens for repairs after a fight with Andro. However, the ruler of the planet, Lady Aries, ends up developing a crush on Orange, and refuses to let him leave. Because of this, the team have to work together to help save him. #"Sisters": Green is happy when her sister Turquoise comes over for a visit. However, the other members quickly realize Turquoise isn't a very good sister, as she is quite clearly mooching off of Green's kindness, asking for favours, loans, and just taking things without asking first. However, Green can't see what her sister is doing, and refuses to believe her friends when they tell her. #"A Pink Story": Pink is a very egotistical and cocky person. He always wants everyone to know how great he is, and won't stop until they do. However, despite his ego, Pink stills calms down during fights or while speaking with Red. Orange gets curious about this, and asks Pink about it. In response, Pink tells Orange the story of how he became a Space Knight, and how Red had a big part to play in it. #"Behold the Power of Prime!": The team land on a near by planet which they got an S.O.S. from. They meet the people of the planet, who reveal they are being terrorized by a giant monster named Prime. The team decide to find Prime, which turns out to be a fifty foot tall giant mecha, piloted by Andro. #"Seek and Destroy": For the past three missions, Orange has been bothered by a strange flying octopus-like robot creature which has almost gotten him killed many times. He is finally sick of this, and decides to follow the octopus to its home, which turns out to be a giant war ship piloted by none other than Lady Aries herself. #"Meet Mr. Blue": The crew decide to land on a near by moon which has a large club on it. Everyone is having a good time there, with Orange even meeting another Space Knight captain named Blue. Getting excited, Orange decides to introduce Blue to Red. However, Red already knows who Blue is, and they have been rivals ever since their training days. #"White Dwarf (part 1)": The crew land on a large spaceship named the White Dwarf, where all Space Knights work, to celebrate White Day, the day that White founded the Space Knights. While there, Orange actually meets White and is very excited. However, his excitement is dashed when White announces that there is a traitor among the Space Knights, and he will stop at nothing to capture them. #"The Traitor (part 2)": The White Dwarf goes in to lock down, as everyone scatters searching for the traitor. However, tension rises as every person on the White Dwarf believes the traitor is Orange, but he swears up and down it isn't him. #"The Hero": Ever since joining the Space Knights, Orange has looked up to Red as his hero for all the great things he can do. But even the best of men have their own heroes, as Red tells Orange about the retired Space Knight Crimson. However, Red is horrified when he finds out Crimson is now wanted for murder. Red believes that Crimson has to be innocent, but Orange isn't so sure. #"Am I Still Me?": Pink has been acting very strange recently, he's been repeating himself, he's been going in to coughing fits, and much more. Because of this, the team decide Violet should look at him. For the first time, Violet decides it's best to scan Pink. However, what Pink finds out shocks him. #"Framed": A man in Red's suit flies around, robbing people all across the universe. Not only is he using Red's suit, he is claiming to be Red himself. Because of this, Red's place among the Space Knights is threatened, as every member of the Space Knights outside his team demands for Red to be kicked out. #"The Light": During a fight with Andro, the team steal a strange orb from him. However, they accidentally break the orb and unleash a creature known as The Light, which can become anyone and anything it wants, though its true form is a glowing ball of white light. Now they must keep Andro from stealing The Light back. #"Pinknocchio": Ever since the revilation in "Am I Still Me?" Pink has been wondering if he still counts as a real person. Because of this, he decides to leave the crew for a bit and go out on his own journey of introspection. #"The Birthday Girl": Orange finds out Violet's birthday is coming up, and decides to throw her a surprise party. However, once the day comes Violet isn't happy at all about this, and walks off with her head hung low. After this, Red speaks with Orange and reveals Violet hates her birthday for unknown reasons. Because of this, Orange decides to find out what's wrong and help Violet. #"The Big Bad Wolf": Red has had a long career as a Space Knight, and along the way he has made many, many enemies. One of these enemies isn't an actually intelligent creature. It's a giant monster known as the Uni-Wolf. The Uni-Wolf is said to be an untamable creature, which is why it's confusing when Lady Aries has it as her pet. #"The Big Day": Ever since the beginning of the series, Orange has just been a LV 1 Space Knight, meaning he is a trainee. However, on this day he will be made LV 2, making him an official, no question about it, member of the crew. However, on the day, White Dwarf's shields suddenly go down and it begins floating towards a sun with every single Space Knight inside. #"Negative (part 1)": Andro has created the ultimate weapon. A laser cannon which harvests energy from another universe known as the Negative Space. The weapon takes quite some time to fully charge, but when it does it has enough power to wipe out every living thing in the universe, leaving technology behind. Because of the power of the weapon, the crew believe this could be their toughest fight yet. #"Positive (part 2)": The weapon is fully charged and the whole universe is in danger. Andro has gone so mad with power he wants to be the king of the universe once everyone's been wipped out. And the crew realize there may not be a way to defeat him... or at least no way that will have a happy ending. Category:TV Series